Avalon Code: Book of Miracles
by AD100
Summary: The world is about to end but before that, a listless boy named Cyruss has been chosen as the judge. Now, as the Chosen One, he must decide what's worth preserving and passing on to the new world by recording it into the Book of Prophecy. (Follows the story of the game./Working title)


A cool breeze washes over the grassy field.

I don't know when I started coming here. but I came here almost every day since.  
This place used to be a popular resting area before the number of creatures in the area spiked up dramatically...  
Usually, I spend these days napping beneath the shade of the ancient stone pillar on the hilltop overlooking the town.

But lately, it's been getting hard to relax.

You see...  
I've been having this strange dream, more of a nightmare really, where the world is set ablaze.  
Like, in an instant, all life is erased from the face of the world. So now I'm just watching the clouds.

The sky is bright and blue with a large formation of clouds coming up from the south. Among the clouds, a black speck is fluttering in the breeze.

My eyes are fixated on it. The speck continues to flutter, Is it falling?

I reach my hand out as if trying to grab it while expecting the wind to carry it away somewhere into the town.  
But the speck continues to flutter down seemingly closer towards me and I stretch my hand further.

As it gets closer the dark speck gradually becomes clearer and changes into a red ticket.

With the ticket a just within reaching distance.  
I thrust arm forward to catch it but-

"Agh!"

It evades my grasp and plops into my face.  
I pull the crimson sheet off of my face and look at it.  
It's a sheet, made from a soft fabric with a gold pattern along the frame.

"A bookmark?"

It's beautiful. It looks pretty valuable.  
But useless to someone like me.  
Maybe I could sell it for a- something.  
I'd be happy with whatever little bit I could get from it.

"Huh!"

I jump to my feet as the shadow covering me is replaced with a shining bright light.  
Er, that is to say, the obelisk is glowing.

Something like a red tablet with a pair of eyes phases out of the stone monument and floats into my hand before folding itself in half.  
It's warm with a rough leathery feel… If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm holding a living creature.

"Yes. I could smell it on you!"  
A voice like a demonic creature calls out to me.  
I quickly turn around. Standing about 4 meters away from me is a man in dark purple armour.

"You have it. The book of prophecy! As he predicted. It has finally arrived! Hand it over! Do so, and I spare your life."

My mind is frozen. I can't hear him.

I hold the book tightly against my chest and slowly back away.

"Fool! I'll pry it from your dead fingers!"

I stumble back as the knight charges towards me.

In a moment, the knight's blade will cut through me.  
A sharp pain runs through my head.  
The world disappears…  
This is it. I will die-

But...

This isn't so bad.  
I'm resting in my favourite spot.  
I mean, it's not like there's anything I can do about it.

I release the air from my lunges and await the incoming blade.

"Not so fast!"

Huh? I hear a scream.

I open my eyes and a couple of feet away from me is a massive wall of fire that has engulfed the knight.

He stumbles away as his screams slowly shift into a deep monstrous roar.  
Their armour cracks and in an instant, it shatters. Emerging out of it is a large bull-like creature.

The blazing pillar that fills the space between us spirals into the air.

The flames take the shape of a young boy.  
His hair is a fiery mix of red and orange and his arm are encased and chained with large iron cuffs like a prisoner, yet-

"Feels so good to be out!"

He seems happier than anyone I have ever met.  
I'm a little jealous.  
The monster shakes off the flames and eyed the boy.

"Who are you?!"

"My name's Rempo! The fire guardian spirit! And as for you… You're not laying a finger on the book of prophecy!"

The monster growls.

"A spirit? What could you possibly do to me?"

It says as if it hadn't already been set on fire.

He shakes his head.

"No! Not me!"

And points at me with his metal arm.

"The kid here!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, let's you and I go deal with this goon right now!"

"Wait!"

"Face it, The Book of Prophecy'll make this easy! Let's do this!"

"You mock me?! How dare you?!"

The monster roars once more.

I don't think anyone's listening going to me.

"Hurry! Go on, take out your sword!"

Nothing he says is making any sense to me.  
But, nonetheless, I look around for a sword.

"Enough!"

The monster raises its fist, a fist to crush my brittle body.

There's nothing I could do to stop such a monster. Even if I avoid the strike, there's no way I could escape their grasp.  
All I can hope for is a quick death.  
The fist comes down to strike my body like a hammer hitting a nail.

I hear the boy's voice.

"The book!"

That is all I hear. The book? Can it really help me?

No! There's no time to even think about it.

If there is some hope, then I have to take it.

If I can fight back, I Wanna fight back!

Just give me a chance!

Please!

I don't want to die here!

The tome rips open and a bright light fills my vision.

My ears are still ringing, but my vision is returning.

I look through a misty window.

Someone else's hand had repelled the fist...  
Someone wielding a beautiful pair of golden sabres with blades resembling something like keys.

No, that is wrong.  
The hands guiding those blades are definitely mine.  
It's just that I am not the one wielding them.

My head won't stop pounding.

I want to wince in pain but my body won't allow it.  
I fixate my eyes on the minotaurs...

Huh? A what? How do I know what that thing is?

No, Nevermind, that's not what's important.

The monster continues to attack, swinging its arms repeatedly.

Because the attacks are slow, I avoid them and quickly respond with my own.

A single swing through its abdomen.

A bright light fills the wound and in a moment the monster vanishes from this world.

In that instant, whatever force compelled me to fight left my body and I instantly fall to my knees.

It's like the gravity on me suddenly tripled.

"All right! You did it!"

I hear the boy cheer.

My vision's slowly going darker.

The blades in my hands are slowly losing their light-  
It must be my imagination, but they seem to be losing more than their shine.  
They look like they're almost bending and changing shape.

"Huh? Looks like your sword lost all of their power. Oh, well! We'll just get it back later."

Holding my stomach I look up at the boy floating in front of me.  
I need some answers.

"What? Who, me? I'm Rempo. One of the Great Spirits written in the Book of Prophecy. I'm a mighty Fire Spirit that can incinerate anything!"

He says that with pride. Yet, he didn't even lift a finger to help me fight that oversized cow...

"Huh? What're you looking at?"

I guess I shouldn't complain especially since he saved me from that blade.  
But I can't help it this headache is putting me in a bad mood.

"Oh! You think there's something weird with my arms?"

Now that he mentions it, yeah. That was the first thing I noticed.

"These are shackles that bind me to the book. Without these, I could really do some damage!"

He's a little too loud.

"Oh, well, guess there's no point in talking about it. Just trust me! I'm the baddest thing out there! By the way... What should I call you?"

"Huh? Uh. Cyr-"

I hear the sound of rustling metal in the distance.  
It appears to be another knight.

"Now what? Another opponent? Let's do it! Take out your sword!"

No. I already feel like collapsing on the ground. I can't handle another battle. I turn around and use whatever strength I have left to escape.

"Hey! Where're you going?! He's over that way! Heeey!"

I desperately run for my life even as my body begs me to stop.

Those were knights of the empire, they wouldn't risk getting close to the town.  
So, I should be safe as long as I keep running and if I stop, I'll definitely die.

With that in mind, I continue running like a wild animal through the fields. Ignoring any monsters that appeared along the way.

I see my house, a little cottage outside of the wall.

It isn't much, but it's enough for me.

I dash towards the doorway at breakneck speed. And-

Crash!

No, not a crash through the door.  
It seems, that the door was sturdier than I thought, and as a result, I'm on the ground...

This is fine.

My vision is white.

What is this taste in my mouth?  
I can't say for sure, but I think it's blood.  
I can't stop breathing heavily...  
but that's better than not breathing at all.

There isn't much I can do, so I'm just going to lie here until I have the strength to get back inside.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm in a familiar room.

I'm in my bed?

"Morning."

Sitting at a desk across the room is a blue-haired boy holding a sheet of paper in his hand. Was he reading my-

Agh! My head is pounding.

"Rex? What are you doing here?"

I ask holding the side of my head.

"I found you passed out on your doorstep. So I brought you back inside. You must have hit your head bad... By the way-"  
He puts the sheet of paper down back into its stack and places a hand on the book.  
"What's with the book? You were holding onto it when I found you. Don't tell me, you're trying to educate yourself, now?  
I'll tell you now, you're just wasting your time... There's no way out of this pit for us peasants..."

He looks around the small cold room I call my house and sighs.

"Listen. Cyruss, You're a good kid but... Don't you remember what I told you? There are two kinds of people in this world. The '_haves' _and the '_have nots'_. And studying is only for the haves. We could work our tails off, but still, never be rewarded."

"Yeah... You're right."

"Yeah. It's hopeless, so give it up. We just had lousy luck."

I wish I could say otherwise but who am I to talk. I mean we're both in the same situation... There's nothing I could do about it.

"If that's what you want, then I'll obliterate this world!"

That voice! An orange glimmer of light comes from the book and floats beside Rex. Rempo?

"Wa- Argh!"

My head rings the moment I try to raise my voice.

"Cyruss! Are you alright?"

Rex seems concerned as he comes over to the side of the bed.

"Heh, yeah. Just a little headache."

"Man, you gotta take it easy... Just remember, you and I are best friends. I'll always have your back."

Despite his cynical view of the world, Rex is a really nice guy... when you get to know him.

"Oh! By the way! Fana asked me to give this to you."

He pulls out an envelope from his bag and hands it to me.

"I'll just leave you be for now. Try and get some rest."

With that said Rex leave the room.

"There's something I don't like about that guy..."  
I Rempo mutters loudly.

I toss the letter aside...  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna read that?"

"I already know what it's going to say."  
I let out a sigh.  
"More importantly, what happened- er, yesterday?"

"Hmph. You mean after you ran away?"

"No, er. Yes... Just tell me everything."

"All right. Listen close, The Book of Prophecy chose you.  
The moment you touched it, your fate changed completely.  
Everything that happens now... will become the stuff of legends."

This is difficult to process. I could hardly believe it.  
But- I can't really deny the fact that something happened to me the moment I touched the book.

"Oh, please! Why so shocked? This is awesome! Oh, well. You'll understand someday. This world will soon be destroyed. That's why the Book appeared."

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean? The world will end?"

"This world will go, and another born. It's the order of things! But before this world is gone, it is your duty to... record in the Book of Prophecy things worthy for the new world!"

"Record things? How do I do that?"

"It's easy! Whenever you go to a new place. Its information will automatically be recorded in the Book. Now for the important stuff."

The already excitable spirit seems more excited about explaining the next thing.

"When you find something valuable, you have to Code Scan it. What's a 'Code Scan'? You've already done this before, it's when you use your book to scan something. I heard it feels like you're... smacking something with a book!"

So... I, hit things with a book?

"You still look confused... I guess you'll have to learn while on the job. Let's practice by finding things in town... Oh, and one more thing! No more of this 'haves' and 'have nots' crap. If you want to do something just do it!"

It's easy for him to say when he doesn't have to live as a human.  
But... it's not like I have much of a choice.  
If the world is going to end, I should try and preserve as much as I can.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go."

Rempo smiles.

"That's the spirit! Now to start... our firey legend!"


End file.
